


Lying can make everything worse

by Fioninchi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Assassin Karma, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Assassination, Bees, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Class-A being assholes as always, Comedy, Coughing, Crying, Fainting, Funny, Gastrointestinal, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Karma is worrying, Konogikaoka middle school, Main campus, Sad, Sad and Happy, School, Screaming, Sick nagisa, Sickfic, Snakes, Spiders, Swimming, Vomiting, Worry, being there for each other, class, friends - Freeform, kinda funny, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioninchi/pseuds/Fioninchi
Summary: The class 3-E made their way to the main campus. It was a horrible way but it's worse than everyone thought. Nagisa doesn't like to let everyone know that he didn't feel good and he lied that he's alright.





	Lying can make everything worse

The students sat in their classroom and everyone sighed annoyed, they have to walk to the main campus of the konogikaoka middle school because of the student council events. They had to walk down a mountain because the old campus is far away of the main campus. No one wanted to walk there, especially Nagisa didn't. He felt sick since this morning and now he had to walk down a mountain with many traps 'great' 

"Koro-sensei, aren't you coming with us?" Nakamura asked and Koro-senseis face turned from a yellow smile to a white and blank face

"No, the other students may not see him, no one may know about our assassination you know" karazuma said and crossed his arms while bitch sensei rolled her eyes 

"I will get all dirty on the way to this freaking main campus" she said with a pout 

The students giggled and Isogai opened the door which made the way out of their classroom, "come on everyone, we will get much more trouble if we come to late" he said and Okuda looked down, 

"we are already getting bullied for being in the E-class, it actually can't be worse than that anymore" the girl with the glasses and twin tails said. 

"Yeah you're right..but we have each other so we will get through it" Nakamura said and everyone smiled at her. 

Nagisa's head was hurting just like his throat and stomach. He held his head in his hands realised that he really was sick but if he stayed home everyone things he just wants to ditch because of walking down the mountain. He walked out of the classroom and the first trap was a broken bridge. They had to swim it made everything even worse

"Who goes first? Can you all even swim?" Terasaka asked and Okajima was a Volunteer and swam to the other side very fast. 

"Come on Nagisa! We know that you can swim!" Terasaka shouted because Nagisa was the only one who wasn't swimming yet. He jumped inside the water and swam over at the other side and a cough attack got him. 

"Nagisa are you okay?" Karma asked. Nagisa was wondering why he came with them, Nagisa thought he was ditching. 

"Yes, I just swallowed a little bit of water that's all" he lied and fake smiled at his red haired friend.

"Um okay" Karma said and they kept walking until kurahashi started to scream

"SNAKES!" she screamed and everyones face turned from calm into shocked and they tried to run away but the snakes were surrounding them. 

"What should we do?" Isogai asked in panic

"Do you think we know that?!" Terasaka shouted with a weird expression. A snake came closer to Nagisa who didn't realised it at first because his vision was a bit blurry but then the snake surrounded his throat very hard and Nagisa couldn't breathe.

"Nagisa!" Karma shouted and removed the snake from his throat and checked on him if he got bitten. Nagisa was coughing worse than before when he had to swim but he didn't know if it was because he got chocked or because he has a cough attack again. He thought it could be both reasons at the same time. 

"Do they want to kill us while walking to the main campus? Is that the purpose of this fucking school?" Terasaka asked angrily and Okajima placed a hand on the angry men's shoulder.

"Come on it are only 5 kilometers left!" He tried to cheer him up but Terasaka started to yell again 

"Only?! Are you kidding me?" He asked "This is still so far away from here!" He said and sighed 

"Now come on I want to be there as soon as possible!" Isogai said kinda motivated to keep walking. 

"And what will come next? Bees?" Maehara asked and many bees showed up.

"Dude that's all your fault now!" Sugino shouted at maehara. They all ran away of the bees until they were gone. 

The students sat down and breathed heavily, they felt like they were running more than 1 kilometers

"No, please! No more bees or snakes!" Kanzaki said between her heavy breaths. Nagisa leaned against a tree. He covered his mouth and choked, he felt how vomit wanted to come up but he tried his best to hold it back.

"Hey Nagisa are you okay?" Karme asked and placed one of his hands on Nagisa's right shoulder. Nagisa nodded and as everyone caughed their breaths they continued walking.

"Still 3 kilometers" Nakamura sighed while she said that and everyone looked down and sighed as well.

"Why are you scared?" Hazama asked "These creatures are cute" she said with a little smile 

"You're the only one who things that, you emo!" Terasaka shouted at her angrily. 

Hazama crossed her arms and kept walking with a pout. 

Nagisa was out of breath and leaned against a tree again and breathed heavily.

"Nagisa are you okay?" Isogai asked and everyone looked at nagisa with a worried expression. Nagisa looked at him

"Yes I already told you that I am!" He said and started walking again.

Suddenly Kanzaki fell on the floor shocked and pointed at something that the others first couldn't see. Yada screamed and finally everyone understood what she saw 

"SPIDERS!" Yada shouted and everyone panicked again

"How many insects are in this wood?!" Okuda asked while she ran and screamed 

"Many like you can see!" Kurahashi shouted to her and started to run faster 

Nagisa's head started to hurt even more with every fast step. He was glad when everyone stopped running and he heard loud footsteps and a scream behind him. He turned around and saw bitch sensei running to them 

"You're not very fast sensei" Kataoka said and smiled while bitch sensei looked at her angrily.

"It's hard to run in heels!" She yelled at her and Kataoka couldn't hold a giggle back. Everyone laughed at her and even Nagisa had to laugh too. Their laugh stopped as they heard a thunder. 

"Come on i though it couldn't get worse anymore!" Sugino said and then it started to rain. 

The students placed their arms over their head that they don't get too wet.  
And suddenly they saw karazuma running next to them.

"Karazuma-sensei what are you doing here all of the sudden?" Nagisa asked while he had to cough badly again.

"Running with you like you can see" karazuma said while he realized Nagisa's badly coughing 

"Are you okay nagisa?" He asked and Nagisa rolled his eyes 

"I told you all like 100 times today! I am fine!" He said and everyone arrived at the main campus. It was still raining and as they looked through a window they saw how students from A-class are making themselves a tea 

"They really have everything!" Isogai said and they made their way inside the building. Everything looked so fancy, a beautiful cafeteria, pretty classrooms and only smart students. 

They walked inside the main hall and of course they stood at the end of the hall as outsiders like always.

They saw how everyone looked at them and started to whisper, the class-E students knew that it were only bad things about them 

The speaker called Araki Teppei walked on the stage and started to talk 

"Hello my precious students!" He said and Nagisa was feeling more and more dizzy 

"Before we start to talk about the student council events, I need to point out that if you don't keep being smart you will be replaced in the end class" he said with a giggle and everyone in the E-class looked down. Suddenly Nagisa got a cough attack again and everyone in the hall was quiet and looked at him. This was a bad moment for him to cough, everyone started to whisper again and they all looked at Nagisa. 

"Those little bastards" karazuma said and looked at the blue haired boy worried. He walked closer to Nagisa and the class-A student girls started to get jealous 

"Is that a teacher of the E-class"

"Omg he's so hot!" 

"Why do we have those ugly ass teachers and they have so beautiful ones?" 

That were words who were clearly spoken in the hall but then bitch sensei walked inside the hall and everyone stared at her and they all began to talk again 

"Is she from class-E too?"

"Man she's so beautiful!"

"Omg she's so hot!" 

And more of those words came as bitch sensei showed up and walked to Nagisa. She asked him if he was okay and Nagisa nodded. The A-class boys got nosebleeds and got more and more jealous.

"Well let's stop talking and talk about the event" the speaker said again and it went quiet again in the hall.

"Well actually all the informations are on the letters!" The speaker said and the E-class realized that they don't have any letters 

"Um, excuse me sir, we don't have any letters" Isogai said and raised his hand 

"Oh well then you just need to memorize them for today!" Araki laughed and everyone joined him except of the E-class.

The students looked down and Nagisa started to choke again and held his stomach while covering his mouth with his hand. Karma realised it first because he stood behind him 

"Nagisa sure that you're okay?" He asked and Nagisa kneeled on the floor and vomited.

"Nagisa!" Karma shouted and kneeled down next to the bluenette and rubbed his back in circles.

"Nagisa!!" The class shouted at the same time.

"Oh my God!" Bitch sensei said and holds her hand in front of her mouth because she was shocked and worried at the same time, she ran over to him just like karazuma did. 

Everyone kneeled down to him and either the students from the other classes looked a bit worried. 

Suddenly something fast was going through the hall, it stopped next to nagisa. It was koro-sensei who dressed himself up that no one sees who he is. 

"Nagisa, why didn't you tell us earlier?" He asked and Nagisa didn't answer, he kept vomiting and after he was finished he passed out but koro-sensei catched him and putted Nagisas head on his lap.

"Seems like E-students have a bad immune system either!" The speaker said and karazuma stood up and shouted 

"YOUR JOKES AREN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! THE A-CLASS STUDENTS CAN GET SICK AS WELL! NAGISA HID IT BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN EVENT!!!" He shouted and all the other classes stared at the speaker angrily 

"Seriously you're a shame!" 

"Go away"

"God damn it poor class-E boy" 

They all said and the E-class smiled at the students. They are on their sides this time

Tanaka and Takada walked over to Nagisa even if they didn't like him very much. 

"Can someone drive us to the old campus?" Bitch sensei asked and the speaker raised his hand and rolled his eyes "I can"

The students walked out of the main campus in a school bus where they should drive back to the old campus. Karazuma carried Nagisa on his back and karma wanted Nagisa to sit next to him and karazuma placed Nagisa next to karma. Karma hugged the bluenette and realized that his body temperature wasn't normal, his body felt so hot. 

They arrived at the main campus and they carried Nagisa in their classroom and got a mattress for him to lay on. 

They looked worried at him and he couldn't go home because his mother and his Dad aren't there. He had to take care of himself this week. 

They decided to have a sleepover at the school today. Everyone called their parents and they came over to bring them mattresses and sleep stuff. The students lay down in the classroom still looking at Nagisa. 

Nagisa groaned and held his stomach tight. Everyone ran to him again and they looked under his school uniform and they were glad that he didn't got bitten by a snake or a spider. Koro-sensei figured out that he didn't only had a fever but a gastrointestinal too.

"Has someone a fever thermometer?" Bitch sensei asked and Isogai raised his hand, "yes I always have one with me" he said and got the fever thermometer out of his pocket. Bitch sensei took it and putted it into Nagisas mouth 

"I hope he will be fine again" Kayano said worried and everyone nodded in agreement. 

They waited for the peep and hoped that it wasn't a real high temperature. The thermometer peeped and bitch sensei took it out 

"40 degrees fever" she said and looked a little bit shocked. 

"Let's get a wet towel and medicine for him" Isogai walked away to get medicine from a hospital and Kataoka brought a wet towel.

Isogai arrived at the hospital and asked them exhausted.

"We need medicine! Against high fever! Please hurry!!" He said and the doctor looked surprised 

"Aren't you a student from the E-class?" She asked and Isogai rolled his eyes 

"Yes I am but I need medicine!!!" He said 

"For who?" The nurse asked and Isogai tried his best to not get aggressive 

"Nagisa! Shiota Nagisa!" He said and the nurse looked shocked 

"That's the friend of my son karma!" She said and Isogai looked surprised. 

"You are karmas mother?" He asked and Karmas mother gives him the medicine

"Yes I am but now please hurry to your classmate!" She said and Isogai nodded and ran outside back to the old campus in the classroom 

"I have the medicine!" He said and sat next to koro sensei. Kataoka came in with a wet towel and cold water 

"Sorry for the wait but it takes really long for the water here to get cold!" She said and putted the wet towel on Nagisas forhead andNagisa slowly opens his eyes. 

"Hey guys he wakes up!" Maehara said and everyone stared at Nagisa. 

"Where am I?" Nagisa asked weakly.

"We brought you back in the classroom after you passed out!" Terasaka said and looked at the bluenette worried just like everyone else 

"Oh, I forgot to mention something' I saw karmas mother in the hospital" Isogai said and karma looked at him and smiled 

"Yeah my mother is a nurse there" he said proudly and they heard footsteps from outside. The classroom door opened and karmas mother stood there. She had long red hair, a nurse outfit and black heels

"How is Nagisa?" She asked and leaned down to Nagisa. 

"Mrs. Akabane?" Nagisa asked weakly and the red haired woman smiled, "yes it's me" 

"Can I try something out?" She asked and Nagisa nodded. She started to push on Nagisa's stomach.

"Does it hurt here?" She asked and Nagisa shook his head. 

"Here?" She asked and Nagisa shook his head again but then she pushed in the middle of his stomach and Nagisa screamed and held his stomach again. 

"Well yeah that's gastrointestinal" she said and got up again. 

She walks to bitch sensei and gives her a tea, "I heard you are sleeping here tonight so, give this to Nagisa when he wakes up tomorrow okay?" She asked and bitch sensei nodded, "yes I will" bitch sensei said and mrs. Akabane left again.

"It's late! Let's sleep!" Karazuma said and everyone laid down and fell asleep.

-next morning-

Nagisa slowly opened his eyes and saw Kanzaki in front of him. 

"He woke up! Finish the tea!" She said and Okuda ran to the bathroom and got hot water, Okajima opened the tea and brought a cup. 

"Done!" Okuda said as the tea was ready.

"Here Nagisa, drink that!" Isogai said and helped Nagisa to drink.

"Don't burn your tongue okay?" He said softly and Nagisa lifted his hand and that meant that he didn't want to drink anymore. Isogai gave him a pill and water. 

"You'll get better soon okay?" Kurahashi said and smiled at the blue haired boy. 

"Dude you scared the shit out of us yesterday!" Terasaka said. 

"I am sorry.." Nagisa said and looked down guilty.

"No no no!" Kayano said, "it wasn't your fault!" She said and smiled a little. Koro-sensei placed a tentacle of him on nagisas head and opened his twin tails. 

"It is so hot in here" Nagisa said and fell back but karma catched him and helped him to sit up again. Koro-sensei remade the bluenette's twin tails.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and Nagisa nodded 

"Where is the fever thermometer?" She asked and Bitch sensei walked over to them and putted it in Nagisas mouth 

"I hope it sunk.." Yada said hopefully and they all looked at nagisa and waited for the peep.

Some seconds later it peeped and bitch sensei took it out of his mouth 

"39,3" she said and smiled 

"Yes it sunk!" Kurahashi said happily 

"Okay, maybe we should stay here one night and then Nagisas fever must be down and we can go back home!" Sugino said and the students nodded in agreement.

"Yes this night was great!" Koro sensei said and everyone giggled. 

"You're all doing this for me?" Nagisa asked and Isogai nodded 

"Of course! We are there for everyone no matter when!" Isogai said and koro-sensei got closer to nagisa and places a tentacle of him on the bluenette's head again.

"And I would do anything for my students!" The tentacle teacher said, "we were all worried about you! First you got choked by a snake, cough attacks, you threw up and then you passed out! We were shocked when you were unconscious" he said and Nagisa smiled and tears fell down his cheeks at the same time 

"You're all so nice! Sorry for worrying you!" He said and Yada sat next to him and stroke his back 

"Hey, shh!" She said, "don't cry! We are all friends and friends are there for others no matter what happens!" She says and koro sensei sat next to Nagisa too and Nagisa hugged his teacher

"Thank you koro-sensei! Thank you all for being my friends! Thank you for everything!" He said and everyone smiled at him 

At this day all of them had fun. They played games like truth or dare. They played things were Nagisa could join too because he couldn't stand up.

They laughed a lot together at this day.


End file.
